My Destiny
by Fuji Hyuchiha
Summary: Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan menjadi takdirmu. "Apa Tousan! Di jodohkan"./"jangan ikut campur urusanku, dan kau urus sendiri urusanmu". Ucap sasuke ketus.


MyDestiny

Storyby: Fuji hyuuchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi kishimoto

Sumimasen kalau ada Typo, tanda baca yang kurang, &OOC

Not Like, Don't Read

Chapter1

"You can't know what is your destiny"

'Krring...krring...'Jam alarm berbunyi menunjukan pukul 5.30 pagi. Seorang gadis Terbangun

dari bunga tidurnya dan mematikan alarm yang berisik itu. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur

dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Harum bunga lavender tercium begitu sang gadis

keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil baju seragam dan mengenakannya. Lalu gadis itu berkaca sambil menyisir Rambut indigonya yang panjang.

Setelah rapih ia mengambil tas yang sudah disiapkan. 'Tok...tok..tok' suara ketukan pintu kamar gadis itu. "Nee-chan kalau sudah siap cepat kebawah dan buatkan aku sarapan!". Terdengar suara sesorang dari luar pintu. "Iya, hanabi aku sudah siap kok!". Ucap si gadis sambil membuka pintu kamar, terlihat seorang anak berambut coklat sebahu berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Nee-chan cepat masakan aku sesuatu untuk sarapan!". Rengek anak itu. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke bawah!". Kata sang gadis. Mereka pun turun kebawah menuju dapur.

Hinata PO'V

Aroma makanan yang lezat tercium dan menggugah selera. "Wah! Nee-chan pandai sekali memasak. Makanannya lezat, tidak seperti masakan Neji-nii yang selalu gosong". Kata hanabi membuataku terkekeh geli mendengarnya, sedangkan Neji-nii hanya cemberut mendengarnya, Otou-san hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Hanabi dan Neji-nii. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, beginilah kehidupanku tanpa seorang ibu, Okaa-san meninggal ketika aku masih kecil. "Hinata, setelah kau pulang sekolah masuklah keruanganku!". PerintahTou-san tegas. "Ha'i otou-san!". Jawabku. 'Sebenaranya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tou-san memanggilku?Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Tapi aku..' hatiku berkecamuk memikirkan perintah Tou-san tadi. Setelah selesai sarapan aku langsung berangkat kesekolah di antar oleh Neji-nii.

Sesampainya disekolahaku melihat kerumunan para siswi di depan gerbang. "Bisa tidak kalian menyingkir, kalian menghalangi jalan tau!". Kataku, merekapun mulai menyingkir. Terlihat olehku sesosok pria berkulit putih dan berambut raven. 'Huh...pantas saja ramai, ada Sasuke Uchiha' pikirku. Sasuke Uchiha seorang pewaris perusahaan UchihaCorp, yang menurut siswi di KHS(KonohaHighSchool)Sasuke adalah orang yang paling keren{terkecuali aku}, Sasuke adalah murid kelas XII-1 Fisika, beda 2 tahun denganku.

MyDestiny

Storyby: Fuji hyuuchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi kishimoto

Chapter1

"You can't know what is your destiny"

'Krring...krring...'Jam alarm berbunyi menunjukan pukul 5.30 pagi. Seorang gadis Terbangun

dari bunga tidurnya dan mematikan alarm yang berisik itu. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur

dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Harum bunga lavender tercium begitu sang gadis

keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil baju seragam dan mengenakannya. Lalu gadis itu berkaca sambil menyisir Rambut indigonya yang panjang.

Setelah rapih ia mengambil tas yang sudah disiapkan. 'Tok...tok..tok' suara ketukan pintu kamar gadis itu. "Nee-chan kalau sudah siap cepat kebawah dan buatkan aku sarapan!". Terdengar suara sesorang dari luar pintu. "Iya, hanabi aku sudah siap kok!". Ucap si gadis sambil membuka pintu kamar, terlihat seorang anak berambut coklat sebahu berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Nee-chan cepat masakan aku sesuatu untuk sarapan!". Rengek anak itu. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke bawah!". Kata sang gadis. Mereka pun turun kebawah menuju dapur.

Hinata PO'V

Aroma makanan yang lezat tercium dan menggugah selera. "Wah! Nee-chan pandai sekali memasak. Makanannya lezat, tidak seperti masakan Neji-nii yang selalu gosong". Kata hanabi membuataku terkekeh geli mendengarnya, sedangkan Neji-nii hanya cemberut mendengarnya, Otou-san hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Hanabi dan Neji-nii. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, beginilah kehidupanku tanpa seorang ibu, Okaa-san meninggal ketika aku masih kecil. "Hinata, setelah kau pulang sekolah masuklah keruanganku!". PerintahTou-san tegas. "Ha'i otou-san!". Jawabku. 'Sebenaranya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tou-san memanggilku?Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Tapi aku..' hatiku berkecamuk memikirkan perintah Tou-san tadi. Setelah selesai sarapan aku langsung berangkat kesekolah di antar oleh Neji-nii.

Sesampainya disekolahaku melihat kerumunan para siswi di depan gerbang. "Bisa tidak kalian menyingkir, kalian menghalangi jalan tau!". Kataku, merekapun mulai menyingkir. Terlihat olehku sesosok pria berkulit putih dan berambut raven. 'Huh...pantas saja ramai, ada Sasuke Uchiha' pikirku. Sasuke Uchiha seorang pewaris perusahaan UchihaCorp, yang menurut siswi di KHS(KonohaHighSchool)Sasuke adalah orang yang paling keren{terkecuali aku}, Sasuke adalah murid kelas XII-1 Fisika, beda 2 tahun denganku.

Aku berjalan dikoridor sekolah mencari kelas X-1 Fisika, setelah menemukannya akupun memasuki ruang kelas dan duduk di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela, itu adalah tempat duduk favoritku karena aku bisa melihat pemandangan diluar dan tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. 'Teng..teng' bel masuk berbunyi, para murid mulai memasuki ruang kelas, Anko sensei memasuki ruang kelasku. "Baiklah pelajaran akan segera dimulai, buka buku Fisika kalian halaman 56!". Perintah Anko sensei.

'Teng..teng..teng'. Bel istirahat berbunyi, para murid keluar dari kelas." Hinata kita ke kantin yuk!".Ajak seorang temanku bernama Sakura. "Iya, aku juga ingin ke kantin dan membeli jus". Kataku mengiyakan. Aku dan Sakura berjalan melewati lapangan basket. 'Duak..' tiba-tiba ada bola basket yang mengenai kepalaku, kepalaku terasa berat dan semua pandanganku mengabur lalu aku jatuh ketanah dan tak mengingat apapun.

"Hinata sadarlah!". Kata seorang gadis dengan rambut bubblegum sebahu, disebelahnya nampak seorang pria berambut raven.

Aku mulai sadar dan membuka mataku tapi kepalaku masih terasa berat. "Sakura, apa yang terjadi padaku?". Tanyaku kepada Sakura. "Hinata tadi kau pingsan karena kepalamu terkena lemparan bola basket". Jawab Sakura menjelaskan. "Dasar lemah, baru terkena lemparan bola basket sudah pingsan". Ucap Sasuke. Aku sangat jengkel kepada Sasuke, memangnya tadi salah siapa?Bukankah dia yang melempar basket kearahku, bukannya meminta maaf malah berkata seperti itu kepadaku. "Hinata kau boleh pulang kata Anko sensei, ini tasmu!". Kata Sakura sambil mrmberikan tasku. "ArigatouSakura-chan". Kataku berterima kasih. "sama -sama, oh iya Hinata!, aku ada kelas, kalau begitu kutinggal dulu. Jaa Hinata". Ucap sakura sambil berjalan keluar ruang UKS. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan si Uchiha ini. "Apa maumu? Kenpa kau masih disini?". Tanyaku. "Dengar Hyuuga! Aku tidak akan meminta maaf kepadamu setelah kejadian ini, karena ini salahmu bukan salahku". Ucapnya tajam. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. "Terserah..". kataku mengacuhkannya. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi dari ruangan UKS dengan wajah kesal, akupun tersenyum senang. "Akhirnya si Uchiha itu keluar juga, entah kenapa kalau ada dia perasaan ku selalu tidak enak". Gumamku. Aku mengetik ponselku dan mengirim

pesan kepada Neji-nii untuk menjemputku.

To: Neji-nii

From: Hinata

Nii-san bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang. Aku ada di UKS dan sensei menyuruhku untuk pulang.

Seorang pria berambut coklat sedang duduk diruang kerjanya dan menatap ponselnya, di depannya ada seorang pria berambut hitam. "Lee, bisakah kau mengurus pekerjaanku! Aku harus menjemput hinata sekarang!". Kata pria berambut coklat itu. "SiapNeji". Jawab pria

berambut hitam yang dipanggil Lee.


End file.
